<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Списки by taka_bv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765237">Списки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv'>taka_bv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>к решению поставленной задачи Оборо подошёл со всей присущей ему дотошностью: нашёл список класса, завёл отдельный блокнот</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Edo Fights 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Списки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Уцуро дядя Шоё</p><p>Бета: Akitosan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Найди себе замечательных друзей, Оборо-кун, — наставлял его дядя Уцуро, нежно улыбаясь.<br/>
В обычной ситуации одной этой улыбки было достаточно, чтобы яркое волнующее чувство разгорелось в юном сердце. Но сейчас Оборо ощущал только давящее недоумение. Зачем заводить друзей, если у него есть храм, служение и большая ворона? Как много философской истины он ещё не постиг, если не может ответить на эти вопросы?<br/>
— Шоё-кун тоже будет учиться с тобой, — потрепал его по щеке Уцуро. — Мои хорошие мальчики должны быть социализированы. Я очень переживаю.<br/>
Теперь на лице его не отражалось ни единой эмоции, и Оборо вновь восхитился тем, как этот прекраснейший человек, как его личное божество, может одной интонацией выразить всю любовь мира. Он устыдился своих сомнений, и сердце дрогнув, озарилось желанием исполнить волю учителя во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>*<br/>
К решению поставленной задачи Оборо подошёл со всей присущей ему дотошностью: нашёл список класса, завёл отдельный блокнот. Дело оставалось за малым — внимательно наблюдать за всеми около месяца, отмечая важные детали, и, постепенно отсеивая духовно неподходящих, выявить потенциальных кандидатов на дружбу. А для сохранения репутации и нейтрализации стигмы социофоба или, что хуже, социопата, прикрываться общением с Шоё.</p><p>После первого дня в школе Оборо с радостью обнаружил, как список кандидатов на крепкую ответственную дружбу разом уменьшился вдвое. Члены дисциплинарного комитета проявляли избыточную вербальную агрессию (только один парень выгладил тихим и застенчивым, ему Оборо из милосердия дал второй шанс), пятеро учеников отсутствовали (Оборо не мог позволить себе грязных домыслов и не делал выводов, пока ситуация не прояснится, ведь они могли заболеть), девушки казались опасными (и не только потому что Оборо с ними никогда не общался).</p><p>После второго дня Оборо аккуратным почерком переписал имена фаворитов на отдельную страницу, его не смущало, что пока там значился только Шоё, великая цель требовала великого терпения.</p><p>На третий же день Шоё, в которого Оборо верил едва ли не как в дядю Уцуро, во время обеда оставил его одного. Из-за этого Оборо пришлось начать новый лист с претендентами на дружбу. Внутренне он ещё колебался, но всё же имени Шоё там больше не значилось, как не значилось и никакого другого.</p><p>В пятницу появились отсутствующие ученики, и Оборо, позволивший себе несколько часов печали перед сном прошлой ночью, обрёл новую надежду. Надежда была столь волнующей, что он хотел было подойти и осведомиться о здоровье одноклассников, но присмотревшись, понял как некорректно это будет: закрытый повязкой левый глаз одного парня, непроницаемые солнцезашитные очки другого, устало опущенные веки третьего…. Оборо преисполнился сострадания к нелёгкой судьбе таких юных, но уже так много переживших людей.</p><p>К середине второй недели проблема не выглядела решённой. Из-за Шоё, который то пропадал, то появлялся, Оборо ещё несколько раз переписывал лист с фаворитами, но дальше дело не шло. Понять некоторых учеников не представлялось ему возможным. Например, в дисциплинарном комитете появился рыжий парень, который всё время спал. Плох ли сон как суть человеческого бытия? Нет. Плох ли сон, как элемент деятельности на уроках? Оборо поискал в библиотеке статьи на эту тему. Неоднозначно. Или вот те пятеро, Оборо решил не воспринимать их по отдельности, ибо чувствовал нечто связующее. Как будто если их разделить, то разделится некая смысловая единица. Эти пятеро не мешали на уроках (Оборо не смог для себя решить — проблемно ли закидывать ноги на парту и читать мангу вместо учебника), с другой же стороны они не соответствовали одиннадцати пунктам школьного устава. А девочка с рисом? Еда — неотъемлемая часть жизни. Можно ли отъемлеть эту часть во время занятия? А если в акте приёма пищи действительно скрывалась культурная особенность, как, собственно, и утверждала девочка?</p><p>Если бы дядя Уцуро обозначил границы времени, в которые необходимо найти друзей, Оборо было бы значительно легче. Уцуро молчал и лишь изредка смотрел на него с особой нежностью, той самой, после которой хотелось немедленно стать лучше, сильнее и, конечно, социальнее.</p><p>*<br/>
Май принёс Оборо не только полное разочарование в собственном умении планировать и анализировать, но и весть о школьном пикнике. Тацума-сенсей лучился от счастья, объясняя ученикам сакральность пикникового ритуала.<br/>
— Ещё немного, — утирал он несуществующие слёзы рукавом, — и вы разлетитесь кто куда, а ведь класс — это семья! Не всегда любимая, не всегда дружная, но семья! Верно говорю, Кинпачи-кун?<br/>
Гинпачи-сенсей, выражающий всю скорбь и скуку бытия одним взглядом, медленно повернул голову:<br/>
— Иногда вас будет преследовать нелюбимая часть вашей семьи, — мрачно посмотрел он на Тацуму-сенсея. — Но это карма за то, что вы проспали пикник, так и знайте.</p><p>Оборо перелистнул страницы блокнота, находя список непригодных для дружбы кандидатов, и на всякий случай устрашился. Он представил, как весь дисциплинарный комитет приходит после школы устраиваться работать в их храм, как добрейшей души человек Уцуро никому из них не отказывает… Оборо твёрдо решил пройти испытание пикником.</p><p>Понятие пикника у Тацумы-сенсея расходилось с тем, что Оборо прочёл в словаре. Вместо небольшой трапезы на открытом воздухе в каком-нибудь ближайшем парке, класс со спальниками и котелками нестройно шагал к электричке загородного направления. Хотя Тацума-сенсей утверждал, что едут они вовсе не в страшный лес, а в облогороженный лесопарк, Оборо догадывался — здесь тоже скрывался подвох.</p><p>Пикни оказался не так уж и плох. Все получили задания, все делали их в меру своих возможностей, а Тацума-сенсей смог организовать мероприятие так, что даже бунтарски настроенные слои класса (к концу третьей недели в школе Оборо перестал питать иллюзии относительно смысловой единицы именовавшей себя «Кихейтай») с фанатичной радостью исполняли поручения. За подготовкой лагеря время летело быстро, и Оборо впервые увидел звёзды, всегда скрытые в городе за светом неона. Потом они жарили зефир, как это делали подростки в западных фильмах. И рассказывал страшные истории. Играли в ширитори. Оборо никогда не получал столько полезных сведений одновременно, в какой-то момент ему пришлось записывать наблюдения на листах, предназначенных для списка его будущих друзей, но он даже такое выходящее за пределы размеренной жизни обстоятельство не испортило волшебного вечера.</p><p>А ночью, когда Тацума-сенсей разогнал всех по палаткам спать, Шоё, улыбаясь едва ли не загадочней дяди Уцуро, потянул Оборо куда-то за деревья, знаками умоляя не шуметь. Проспотыкавшись немного о невидимые в темноте корни деревьев, они вышли к другой поляне. На ней не было костра, по центру сюрреалистично мигал работающий от батареек ночной светильник. Вокруг светильника сидели его одноклассники. Оборо очень удивился, узнав среди них старосту. Староста был записан в блокноте как наиболее подходящий кандидат, но из-за его связи и с дисциплинарным комитетом, и с Кихейтаем, Оборо не мог понять, насколько этот человек благоразумен. Ещё он знал, что именно со старостой стал дружить Шоё, но не смел оценивать его поступок.<br/>
— Настало время настоящих кайданов, хо-хо-хо! — поприветствовал всех староста.<br/>
— Не ори, придурок, — попытался пнуть его сидевший ближе всех заместитель командующего дисциплинарным комитетом.<br/>
— Ща конечностями следи, — зашипел на заместителя сидевший неподалёку лидер Кихейтая.<br/>
— Знакомьтесь, Оборо. — Шоё подвёл его поближе к свету. — Начнём.</p><p>*<br/>
Оборо потративший половину выходного дня на структурирования полученных данных (другую половину он потратил на сон), с сожалением отметил, что блокнот закончился, а цель его так и не была достигнута. Он начал новый блокнот, решив, что система требует доработки, а дедлайны по выбору друга могут быть гибки и подстраиваться под обстоятельства.</p><p>В понедельник на большой перемене Оборо собирался переписать некоторые наблюдения, но уже по новой системы, где поступки и действия оценивались не максималистичными понятиями «подходит/не подходит», а в бальной системе. По его расчётам это позволило бы выявить средний бал по ученику, из которого впоследствии будет выстраиваться рейтинг. Однако, его планы были нарушены грубым вторжением чужой коробки бэнто поверх блокнота.<br/>
— У меня онигири, а у тебя? — староста с любопытство смотрел на закрытую коробку.<br/>
— О-о-оякодон.<br/>
— О! Поменяемся?</p><p>Когда вечером староста прислал ему милую картинку с облачком в форме облачка, Оборо понял, что ещё далёк до изобретения совершенной системы по выявлению возможных друзей. Но это уже не казалось таким важным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>